1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package dispensing mechanism for a vending machine, and more particularly to such a mechanism individual to one column of such a machine for dispensing from the column cylindrical packages one at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for vending generally cylindrical packages, such as cans or bottles, from a stack thereof in which the packages are stored in vertical engagement with their axes extended substantially horizontally and in parallel relation are well known. In one well-known arrangement, termed "single column", packages to be dispensed are disposed with their axes substantially in the same vertical plane, as opposed to a "staggered column" in which the axes of alternate engaging packages are somewhat offset horizontally from such a plane. Each stack is associated with a dispensing mechanism at the bottom of the stack to receive the packages gravitationally therefrom. The mechanism is activated, as by a coin actuated control system, to dispense the lowermost package from the stack. It is also well known to provide such vending machines having "multiple depth stacks" in which two or more packages are disposed in end-to-end relation with their axes substantially aligned coaxially and horizontally in a "tier", a number of such tiers being stacked in vertical engagement. In a machine having a multiple depth stack the dispensing mechanism associated therewith typically receives simultaneously from the stack all of the packages in the lowermost tier and then dispenses the packages received from this tier individually upon successive initiations by the control system. For flexibility and adaptability, it is required that such mechanism be capable of dispensing packages of different diameters.